


Chunky

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, Chubby Ian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Medication, Side Effects, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>morbidsilent said: Hello! (First of all you’re a queen and I love teen dad with a passion) And also I have this prompt about iansfor some reason got chubby and it gets him all self concious? While mickey’s just.. getting snugglier and snugglier everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chunky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the prompt and so glad you like my stories :D <3 
> 
> Sorry if it's not very long! I literally wrote this while getting ready to go out haha 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Mickey has always appreciated Ian’s body and the way he looked. Sure, when they started fucking when Ian was 15 he was this scrawny, little teenager but after Mickey came out of juvie and saw Ian’s physique and how he grew he became more appreciative of the redhead’s body. 

 

Ian has always kept up with training and working out to be fit enough for the army. When that got shot in the face he still kept training to burn off frustrations. Also, being manic he had excess energy and would go on 8 mile runs.

 

 

Ian was finally stable on meds and Mickey has noticed Ian going for less runs than normal and has lost his energy for working out, thus the small little belly he developed.

 

Ian’s noticed it too. He hates it. He hates the way he looks and that makes him eat more and not bother working out. These new meds the doctor put him on had fucked up his metabolism and makes him feel sluggish. It’s a new dose and new meds, it’s a trial and error type of regiment. They’re keeping him stable but Ian doesn’t know if he likes the side effects. 

 

 

Ian tries to hide his body from Mickey as much as he can. He stopped joining Mickey in the shower, he doesn’t want to fuck as much anymore or when they do he keeps his shirt on.

 

 

Mickey not knowing why Ian was acting like this became self conscious for totally different reasons.

 

 

One night they were in the Milkovich living room just watching some random movie on TV. They had the house to themselves. Well, Svetlana and Yevgeny were in Terry’s old bedroom but they weren’t coming out of there.

 

 

Mickey lifts Ian’s right arm and snuggles closer to him, wrapping that arm around him. 

 

“What are you doing?” Ian asks removing his arm from around Mickey forcing him to sit up.

 

“Nevermind, fuck,” Mickey says getting up. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Ian mutters when he hears Mickey close the bedroom door behind him.

 

 

Ian opens the bedroom door and sees Mickey laying down in bed. He had stripped down and went under the covers, facing away from the door.

 

Ian went around the bed to his side and crawled in next to Mickey. He had on his boxers and tshirt still. 

 

They lay facing each other when Ian said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian’s face illuminated by the moon light coming in from their window. Neither of them bothering to close the blinds.

 

Mickey moved closer to Ian and placed a hand on his face and kissing him on the lips.

 

Ian kissed him back, parting his lips to allow Mickey’s tongue in.

 

Mickey pressed himself against Ian and started rubbing against him.

 

“Mmm, Mick,” Ian said nudging at Mickey’s shoulder slightly.

 

Mickey straddled Ian’s hips and ground his pelvis into Ian’s while sucking a mark onto Ian’s neck.

 

Mickey moved his fingers down Ian’s chest, down to the hem of his shirt, moving his fingers underneath.

 

“Mickey, no,” Ian said stopping Mickey’s hands.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Mickey asked harshly.

 

Ian pushed Mickey off of him leaving him sitting on the bed in front of him.

 

Mickey glared at Ian and said, “If I did something wrong just fucking tell me.”

 

“You didn’t do anything,” Ian said looking down.

 

“Then what the fuck, Ian? Is this your way of saying you don’t want me anymore? That you’re done with us?” Mickey asked, dreading the answer.

 

“What!? Where the hell did that come from? I’m not leaving you, Mick,” Ian said in all seriousness.

 

“So then why did you push me away when I tried to actually fucking cuddle with you before? Why won’t you let me touch you? Why do you not try to sneak into my showers anymore?” Mickey asked.

 

“Because I’m fat!” Ian exclaimed a little loudly.

 

Mickey stared at him with wide eyes and said, “Ian, you’re not fat.”

 

“Yes, I am. My stomach is disgusting. I don’t have a six pack anymore or even a flat stomach. These fucking meds are messing with my metabolism. I feel like a fat pig and can’t even get enough energy to go for a run. All I do is fucking eat and I’m ashamed of what I look like. I don’t even know how you can still want me when I look like this…” Ian said.

 

Mickey smiled at his dumb boyfriend and chuckled slightly.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Ian asked.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot. I will always want you, Jesus, Ian, how can I not? I always like how you look. If you feel this shitty then tomorrow morning we’ll go to the doctor and see if she can change whatever is fucking you up,” Mickey said. 

 

“You don’t care that I’m fat?” Ian asked self consciously.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “You’re hardly fat. Plus you’re more comfortable this way.” Mickey smirked at Ian before going back to straddling his hips.

 

Ian smirked back and let his boyfriend climb on top of him.

 

“I love you,” Ian said gripping his boyfriends hips.

 

“Yaya, I love you too, chunky,” Mickey said with a sly grin.

 

Ian made a shocked face before slapping him on the arm. He said, “Asshole.”

 

Mickey laughed, he loved teasing his idiot boyfriend.

 

Ian flipped him over so that now Mickey was laying on his back on the bed and Ian was hovering above him.

 

Mickey stopped laughing and smirked up at Ian and said, “You gonna get on me now or what?”

 

Ian smirked at his boyfriend before kissing him deeply on the mouth. 

 

Skinny, fat, built, whatever. Mickey will always want Ian. Nothing would stop Mickey from wanting Ian Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
